Nuestra Familia
by SirenaMisty
Summary: Ash y Misty están por casarse y deciden hacer una cena familiar para la convivencia de sus familias: La madre de Ash y las Hermanas de Misty -Resubido del ABC-


**Resubido del ABC**

* * *

Nuestra Familia.

Había un gran alboroto en un departamento de ciudad Verde; el mantel blanco sobre la mesa donde había colocado seis puestos, el motivo de aquel ajetreo, una cena…

Pero no era cualquier cena, era la cena prenupcial de la pareja dueña del departamento, los cuales estaban muy nerviosos por ello.

La joven mujer de cabello naranja, se terminaba de arreglar mientras a su vez acomodaba todos los detalles de la mesa, todo debía lucir perfecto; por otro lado, el joven hombre, de cabello oscuro, estaba en la cocina con un delantal probando que toda la comida estuviera ya lista para servir.

—¡Listo Misty! —exclamó saliendo de la cocina limpiándose las manos con nervios—.Tengo toda la comida lista, y justo a tiempo —le sonrió.

—Genial Ash… —respondió nerviosa, sus manos sudaban producto del estado—. ¿Crees que todo vaya a salir bien?

—Tranquila… ¡Todo saldrá bien! —le dio un beso en la mejilla y se encaminó hacia la habitación a cambiarse.

—Eso espero… —el sonido del timbre la hizo suspirar, se acercó a la puerta y observó por la mirilla. Ahí estaban sus invitadas a la cena, aspiró profundo y llevó su mano a la manilla de la puerta… —. Aquí vamos…

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

_Esta pareja al cumplir dos años de relación, había decidido irse a vivir juntos para ver cómo sería su convivencia antes de dar el gran paso. Misty tenía aún que hacerse cargo del gimnasio Celeste y Ash a su vez, había conseguido trabajar con los Hombres G Pokémon. Así que tenían que estar cerca de ciudad Verde. Ambos, haciendo un gran sacrificio, decidieron comprarse un departamento en esa ciudad. Sus ganas de estar juntos habían logrado superar las diferencias de horarios que tenía cada uno en sus cosas, generando un buen ambiente. Ahora ya llevaban poco más de diez meses viviendo juntos._

—_¡Feliz aniversario! —exclamó emocionado el joven a la mujer que acababa de entrar por la puerta._

—_Oh… Ash… ¡qué lindo! ¡Gracias! —le sonrió cerrando sus ojos—. También para ti, feliz aniversario_

—_Realmente fue buena tu idea de colocar un calendario con fechas importantes en la cocina. —rio apenado._

—_Creo que mi mejor idea fue pegarlo en el refrigerador —murmuró irónica, sin ser escuchada por el entrenador._

—_Bien… ¿Qué tal tu día?_

—_Cansador —se quitó el abrigo y lo colocó en un perchero que había tras la puerta—. Seis batallas… —se dejó caer sobre el sillón—. Estoy muerta… ¿Tu día?_

—_Tranquilo, Lance me llevó con ellos a una de las expediciones a la zona safari. Había rumores de cazadores pero no eran más que simples ladronzuelos._

—_Sabes que tienes que tener cuidado._

—_Si lo sé… —se sentó al lado de la pelirroja y la abrazó—.Todo está bien…_

_El día domingo se veía muy agitado, al menos para Ash que estaba con su cabeza apoyada en la mesa mirando a la chica que traía una pizarra enorme donde había anotado varias cosas._

—_¡Ya Ash! —refunfuñó molesta—. Sólo queda una semana para que nos casemos, el próximo domingo vamos a estar casados, tenemos que terminar con los preparativos._

—_Pero… si ya tenemos todo listo… —se sentó bien y le señaló la pizarra—.Todo lo que está escrito ahí, ya se hizo… Tienes que relajarte más Misty, te estresas fácilmente._

—_Si lo sé… —cayó de brazos cruzados sobre una silla—. Estoy segura de que algo se nos olvida._

—_¿Algo como qué? —preguntó confundido, para él estaba todo listo._

—_No recuerdo… —se quedó pensando, hasta que Ash llamó su atención—. ¿Qué pasa?_

—_Recuerda… Nos falta la cena con mi madre y tus hermanas._

—_¡Es verdad! —apoyó su espalda contra el respaldo de la silla—. ¿Dónde lo haremos?_

—_Deberíamos hacerla en pueblo Paleta, yo nací y crecí en ese lugar._

—_Pero Ash… Conoces a mis hermanas… van a empezar a quejarse de todo, del tamaño de la casa, de que no van a poder moverse…_

—_No creo que mi casa sea chica… —comentó enojado—. Mi madre pasa sola ahí todo el día, para qué una casa más grande._

—_¿Y en el gimnasio? —propuso Misty, pero Ash negó con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué no?_

—_Tus hermanas deben tener el gimnasio patas para arriba, no quiero que tengan a mi mamá de nana después… _

—_¡Ash! —lo regañó—. Ya mira, mejor hagámoslo aquí… Después de todo, nosotros vivimos aquí…_

—_Me parece genial tu idea. Qué mejor que en este lugar, no se pueden quejar de nada, porque nosotros vivimos aquí, no ellas —agregó Ash cruzándose de brazos—. Entonces así quedamos. _

—_De acuerdo._

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Misty abrió la puerta de su departamento para encontrarse con sus invitados, su futura suegra y las futuras cuñadas de Ash, quienes le sonreían emocionada. Las invitó a pasar, hasta ahora nunca habían visitado su hogar.

—¿Dónde está mi hijo? —preguntó Delia por su retoño, que no tardó en aparecer frente a ella—. Ahí estás —se le acercó dándole un fuerte abrazo—.Te he extrañado tanto.

—Yo también mamá —rió apenado—. Yo también.

Las hermanas de Misty observaban con lujos de detalles cada rincón de aquella vivienda, esperando encontrar algo para decirle a su hermanita, pero para su sorpresa no encontraron nada. Misty solo negaba con su cabeza, las conocía tan bien.

Ash se acercó a su prometida y se paró a su lado para tomar la palabra.

—Bueno, saben que mañana es un día muy especial para Misty y para mí… —la miró con una sonrisa—. Por eso decidimos antes de ese gran día, tener esta cena familiar.

—Mis hermanas con usted, señora Delia, no se han tratado mucho, y como ahora todos seremos parte de una gran familia, nos pareció buena idea hacer esta reunión.

—¡Qué lindos! —exclamó emocionada la hermana rubia de Misty.

—¡Si ahora todos seremos parte de una gran familia! —comentó irónicamente Lily, la chica de cabello fucsia

Misty suspiró, miró a Ash que le hacía gestos para que se quedara tranquila, y no le siguiera el juego a sus hermanas. La cena iba tranquila, todos callados, solo comiendo hasta que…

—¿Supongo qué cocino Ash? —preguntó Violeta con los cubiertos en sus manos.

—Así es —respondió el mencionado—. Lo hice yo ¿Por?

—Era imposible que nuestra hermanita cocinara tan rico —completó Lily.

—Bueno, mi hijo tiene la misma buena mano que la madre —comentó Delia entre risas.

Misty no respondió a las tentaciones, solo siguió comiendo. Sus hermanas seguían hablando con Ash de varias cosas de la pelirroja. Delia trataba de entretenerla, contándole cosas de Ash…

—"_¿Se olvidan que llevamos un año viviendo juntos_?" —pensaron los dos al unísono, mientras las cuatro hablaban y hablaban.

Terminados de comer, Misty se fue a su habitación, sus hermanas habían traído un álbum de fotos antiguas de las cuales Ash reía con cada historia narrada. Ella había tratado de regresarle lo descortés con las imágenes que le había mostrado Delia a ella, pero no podía… En su habitación se dejó caer sobre su cama…

—¿Qué pasa Misty? —preguntó Ash ingresando al cuarto, preocupado por la desaparición repentina de la chica.

—¿Ya dejaste de reírte de mí? —respondió con otra pregunta incomodando un poco al chico.

—Ay Misty… —se quejó—. Sabes cómo son…

—Ven Ash —le golpeó con la mano derecha la cama—. Siéntate… quiero que hablemos…

—Está bien —se sentó y Misty también lo hizo—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Ash… lo estuve pensando… La cena no fue ni la sombra de la que había planificado, mis hermanas son bastante pesadas, y tú mamá no deja de llamarte bebé… —suspiró—. ¿Cómo vamos a poder aguantar esto el resto de nuestras vidas?

—¿Qué estas tratando de decir? —preguntó poniéndose de pie.

—Dime qué no sientes la misma sensación de duda que yo… —éste se quedó pensando e hizo un gesto de duda con su rostro—. Ves… ¿Realmente vale la pena casarnos? O mejor seguimos así conviviendo y ya…

Ash no respondió a las preocupaciones de Misty, prefirió volver a la sala donde su mamá y las hermanas de Misty esperaban…

—¿Qué pasa Ash? —preguntaron las hermanas de Misty ante el rostro del joven.

—Su hermanita está con dudas… —contestó de mala gana.

—¡¿Cómo?! —exclamaron molesta las tres, Ash desvió su mirada hacia su mamá que se había levantado de su asiento para dirigirse hacia la habitación.

—Mamá…

—Shh… —le hizo un gesto de silencio a su hijo—. Déjame a mí… —e ingresó a la habitación.

—Ash —Las tres hermanas de Misty comenzaron a rodearlo.

—¿Tú también tienes algo de dudas del paso que van a dar? —consultó Daisy aún rodeando a Ash.

—Pues… no las tenía, ahora su hermana me hizo dudar…

—Ya vemos… —continuó Lily…

—Mira Ash —le pidieron que se sentara, y ellas tres también lo hicieron—. Conoces a nuestra hermana, sabes cómo es… —Violeta se miró con sus hermanas antes de continuar—. Y la verdad, nosotras creemos que haberte conocido, fue una de las mejores cosas que le han pasado a nuestra Misty.

—¿En serio? —preguntó confundido.

—Pues claro, Misty antes era muy antisocial, no hablaba con nadie, se la veía tan apagada. Cuando inició su viaje, nosotras estábamos un poco preocupadas, pero creíamos que era la mejor forma de que aprendiera a ver la vida de otra forma, y eso, querido Ash —Daisy le sonrió—, lo ha aprendido de tu mano.

—Pero… —bajó su mirada, y apretó con rabia sus puños que estaban sobre sus piernas.

—Nada de peros —se quejó Lily colocando su mano derecha en el hombro de Ash—. Nosotras creemos en ti, sabes que solo tú puedes darle alas a Misty.

—Tienen razón… —se paró decidido—. A pesar de nuestros caracteres tan opuestos, a pesar de que no vemos la vida de la misma forma… Yo estoy con ella porque me complementa… Es la voz de mi razón… Y por eso quiero dar este paso con Misty… quiero que armemos la mejor familia.

Las flores solo se miraron satisfechas de aquella respuesta, no esperaban menos de él. Daisy se paró y lo abrazó con una sonrisa.

—Daisy… —susurró sin entender mucho.

—Te damos a uno de nuestros mayores tesoros… —respondió separándose de él—. Cuídalo mucho Ash…

—Lo haré… —les regresó la sonrisa, estaba muy emocionado—. No se preocupen…

Dentro de la habitación, había una gran batalla de puntos de vista entre nuera y suegra. Delia no lograba quitar los aspectos negativos que Misty nombraba uno tras otro.

—Yo no sé si esto es lo correcto —confesó entre lágrimas y negando con su cabeza.

—¿Tú quieres a mi hijo? —preguntó Delia muy seria, por no decir, molesta—. Y me lo dices mirándome a la cara —tomó el rostro de la muchacha para que la mirara.

—Por supuesto que si —la miró sollozando—. Yo amo a su hijo…

—¿Y entonces? —exclamó con un sutil movimiento de sus hombros, aún mantenía su mano derecha en el rostro de la pelirroja—. Sé que debes tener miedo y mucha inseguridades, conozco a mi hijo, sé que puede ser muy terco, impulsivo, un poco perezoso a veces—se quedó pensando las cosas que decía—. Hasta un poquito molesto —el resalto de los aspectos negativos de Ash, incomodaron un poco a Misty, no sabía si le estaba pidiendo que lo deje o que sigan juntos—. Pero pese a todo lo que han pasado, están aquí. Llevan tres años de relación, uno viviendo juntos, y no han tenido mayores problemas ¿O sí? —Misty negó con su cabeza—. ¿Ves? Tienes a mi hijo como siempre lo quisiste —embozó una sonrisa de complicidad—. ¿Vas a dejarlo escapar ahora que estás apunto de amarrarlo para siempre?

—No, claro que no… —la sola idea no le gustó—. No quiero eso, estar con Ash fue un sueño para mí.

—Ves… —tomó su mano para levantarla de la cama—. Vamos… Sabes que solo tú tienes el consentimiento para ser mi nuera.

—Gracias, Señora Delia —y la abrazó, Delia solo sonrió y respondió al abrazo.

—De nada… Solo hazme un favor —le pidió separándose de ella.

—Dígame… —dijo un tanto preocupada frunciendo sus cejas—. ¿Qué necesita?

—Haz muy feliz a mi hijo ¿De acuerdo? —Delia salió de la habitación tras sonreírle por última vez a la pelirroja. En la sala, se miró con las hermanas de Misty y las tres asentaron sus cabezas con una sonrisa—. Bien, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer aún para mañana… Nosotras cuatro nos retiramos, ¿verdad? —Misty salió de la habitación con su mirada baja.

—¿Se van las cuatro juntas? —preguntó sorprendido Ash

—Pues claro hijo… —levantó su dedo índice—.Tenemos una gran fiesta que armar… Para dos de los miembros de nuestra familia —Misty levantó su mirada ante esa afirmación.

—Familia… —susurró mirando a todos los presentes—, eso somos…

—Pues si Misty… — Violeta respondió con un gesto de saludo de su mano derecha—. No tendremos la misma sangre… pero —cerró sus ojos con una sonrisa—. Dos miembros de nuestras familias van a unirse.

—En algún momento llegara alguien que va a tener sangre tanto Ketchum —Daisy señaló a Ash—como sangre Waterflower —señaló ahora a su hermana.

—¡Ay, sí! —exclamó Delia muy feliz—. Nietos… —llevó ambas manos a su rostro y cerró con emoción sus ojos

—Mamá… —Ash la miraba aterrado ante los gestos de su madre—.Tranquila…

—Ya pero —Lily se acercó a su hermana, la tomó del brazo y la acercó a Ash—. Ustedes dos más vale que lleguen mañana —los amenazó—. ¿De acuerdo?

—¡Sí! —afirmaron con determinación los dos para posteriormente mirarse, sonrojarse y bajar sus miradas.

—Mejor nos vamos —pidió Delia a las chicas con un movimiento de sus manos—. Pórtense bien… ¿Ya? —sonrió saliendo de la casa

—¡Pero, guarden algo para la noche de bodas! —gritaron tras la puerta las hermanas de Misty, sonrojando al máximo a la pelirroja que se acercó a la puerta para cerrarla.

Con la salida de sus familiares, Misty solo suspiró tras apoyarse en la puerta, buscó la mirada de Ash y cuando la encontró, trató de hablarle pero el moreno se retiró.

—Voy a bañarme… —se fue dejando sola a la líder.

Cuando Misty volvió a entrar en la habitación, solo se escuchaba el correr del agua de la ducha y la ropa de la otra persona que estaba tirada, como con rabia, en el piso del cuarto.

—Creí que no estaba molesto… —se dijo a sí misma la pelirroja— ¡Pero Misty! —se regañó—. ¡¿Cómo va a estar feliz después de que dudaste de casarte?! —se agachó a recoger la ropa de Ash y suspiró—.Ya sé… —sonrió.

Dentro del baño, Ash estaba metido en la tina completamente, solo dejaba ver sus ojos y parte de su cabello mojado, estaba un poco decepcionado de su prometida. Creía que ella también tenía muchas ganas de formar una familia con él, o al menos eso le había demostrado la chica en estos años.

—Ash… — Misty golpeó sutilmente la puerta del baño—. ¿Puedo pasar?

—¡No! —le prohibió —¡Quiero estar solo!

—Ya… no seas infantil…

—¿Infantil, yo? —se sentó en la tina apretando su puño—. Yo no fui el que dudo de la relación…

—Ya por eso… —Misty hizo silencio y luego volvió a dar dos golpes suaves a la puerta—. Hablemos…

—Te dije que no quiero —y volvió a hundirse en la tina, se sentía mal por hablarle así; pero no sabía que podía llegar a decirle estando de ese humor.

—Está bien… te dejo solo —la pelirroja hizo sonidos de pasos para que creyera que se alejaba del lugar.

—Misty… —susurró el moreno con pena.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó de repente, Ash sorprendido buscó la voz y se encontró de lleno con el rostro de Misty, la cual estaba agachada con sus antebrazos apoyados completamente en el borde de la tina.

—Pero… ¿Cómo? —exclamó alejándose de ella, aunque teniendo las precauciones para no caerse —. ¿Cómo entraste? —la pelirroja mostró con una sonrisa la llave de su mano.

—Recuerda que tengo copia de todas las llaves del departamento.

—Yo siempre te dejo sola cuando quieres estarlo —volvió a sumergirse en la tina—. Déjame solo…

—Así que quieres —se paró—, ¿qué me vaya? —Ash la miró de reojo, y para su sorpresa solo traía una toalla enroscada en su cuerpo.

—¿Y tú…? —sacó su mano del agua—. ¿Quieres que conversemos así? —Misty se miró sonriendo

—¿Por qué no? Así estamos al mismo nivel de sinceridad…

—Sí, claro… —miró hacia otro lado—. Ahora le llamas sinceridad…

—Anda hablemos… —le sonrió—, es nuestra… —pasando su mano suavemente por su cuello—última noche de solteros…

—¡No! —cerró sus ojos con fuerza—. No vas a convencerme con esas cosas…

—Y ahora… —insinuando quitarse la toalla—, tampoco…

—¿Qué te crees que soy, eh? —Ash la miraba con los ojos entre cerrados—. No soy de hielo y lo que menos quiero hacer ahora es hablar… —se paró, tomó a la chica del brazo e hizo que ésta cayera con él al agua, atrapándola en un fuerte abrazo por la espalda.

—Ash… —éste comenzó a reírse sin motivo aparente—. ¿De qué te ríes?

—No puedo recordar porque estaba molesto… —buscó, con complicidad, la mirada de Misty—. ¿Tú lo recuerdas?

—Pues no Ash —le sonrió—. No lo recuerdo… —y lo besó.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Los aplausos de todos conmemoraban a la pareja que estaba sentada en la mesa principal del salón de fiestas. La algarabía del lugar fue silenciada por un golpeteo de una cuchara contra una copa.

—Amigos… —pidió Ash poniéndose de pie—. Silencio por favor. Gracias a todos por estar aquí… —miró a Misty, su vestido blanco de encajes sobresaltaba sus ojos verdes y lo rosado de sus mejillas ante el hombre que ahora era su marido—. Por estar siempre junto a nosotros… desde que éramos dos niños peleadores… hasta ahora que somos marido y mujer… Gracias… —extendió su copa—. ¡Salud!

—¡Salud! —respondieron todos imitando al novio y brindaron por su felicidad.

—Ash… —Misty le acercó su copa para brindar—. Gracias…

—¿Por qué? —preguntó algo confundido tras mirarla.

—Por dejarme ser parte de tu vida… —cerró sus ojos con una sonrisa—. De tu familia.

—Ay mi chica pelirroja —chocó la copa, también con una sonrisa—.No eres parte de mi familia —acercó su rostro al de ella—. Nosotros somos parte de una familia especial que inicia hoy.

—Ash —no pudo más de la emoción y lo besó.

_No importaba como fueran las familias de las que ellos provenían, solo importaba que la familia que ellos compondrían, la que formarían a partir de hoy, fuera la mejor… _


End file.
